futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Movies of the future
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Movie theaters became even more expensive but a lot fancier, the screen was enormous and always shown in HD quality and in 3D IMAX, an instead of rows movie theaters were like restraunts with one of the only places with humans serving for comfort. The first film made without human intervention, Bao-Bao, was the first new epic film of the mid-21st century. The key demographics of the film were the descendants of the men who made the Avatar movie a megahit; grossing more than 750 billion dollars worldwide at the box office. Television will be banned in the year 2040 so people will have little choice but to go to the movie theaters for entertainment. By the year 2034, film making and photography will become completely computerized; there will be no need for human photographers or human movie actors by the middle of the 21st century. Popular music will be played in most movies rated G through NC-12. By 2044, virtually all of Nigeria's population spoke English and were in the middle class; making trips to the movies more frequent for people who weren't on monthly pensions. All future films of Nigerian origin were later remade in English for the North American population; who were not too eager to see movie stars with a mediocre grasp on the English language do roles such as Shakespeare and Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. The United States of Earth will adopt a strict movie ratings system intended to keep children from committing violence and crime against themselves and other, which the Republic of Sol will eventually adopt. Later, it would be adopted for video games and YouTube videos that charge money for admittance. This model will be clearer to understand compared to the current MPAA movie ratings system. However for adult entertainment, NC-17 and PG-18 will be more available in theatres. Which are in adult theaters usually around sex shop areas. United States of Earth Movie Ratings System : Note: This rating system also applies to the United States of Venus and the United States of Mars. The Lunar Protectorate does not have a rating system. * G- All Ages permitted. * PG - parental guidance suggested; all ages admitted, violence and brief language may occur. * PG-13, no children under 13 can see this movie unless accompanied by someone older than 13; parents strongly cautioned violence will occur, language will occur, and brief sexuality and revealing attire may occur * NC-12, no one 12 and under admitted violence will occur, language will occur, and brief sexuality will occur and brief partial nudity will occur. * PG-18, children under 18 can see this movie; parents severely cautioned strong violence will occur, strong language will occur, and sexuality will occur. Similar to the current R rating. * NC-17, no one 17 and under admitted extreme violence will occur, extreme language will occur, and explicit sexuality will occur * AR/GB- Adults only (21 and older), will be banned in cities with a lower population than 25,000 Not recommended to Any audiences. This movie is banned in the following States and if it is being shown at a cineplex there the owner will be prosecuted please report any information. Banned in: North America, Europe, Australia, India, China, African Economical Union, United States of Mars and the United States of Venus. May be shown in private in Japan, in a Finlandian Sauna, in some remote islands in the Pacific and Southern Ocean, and in Antartica, and on an unrestricted basis on the Lunar Protectorate (the colonies on Earth's moon). Everywhere else identification will be asked for, no Masturbating is permitted may cause violent thoughts or do serious mental damage. This film is Adult rated/ Government Banned. Category: Scenario Category: Recreation Category: RyansWorld Category:Rating Systems Category:RyansWorld:United States of Earth Ratings System Category:Entertainment Category:Movies